


CALL 911!!!

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek to the Rescue, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Scared Stiles Stilinski, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Stiles cleared his throat "I..I mean what happened to the old lady that lived here""She died two days back so I moved in" replied Derek with confused expressionStiles's eyes widened "Was she killed by the doll?"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 144





	CALL 911!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ralf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/gifts).

> Hi friends!!! This is a surprise gift for my sweeeet 'ralf' who's comments I always enjoy to read. Thank you dear for all your support. This is just a small way to say how much your comments mean to me. 
> 
> Hope you and all my readers enjoy this one shot.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes :-)))

Stiles starved for air, his heart raced at tremendous speed as he tried to calm his shallow breaths. Satisfaction of security was now nothing but a distinct memory, an invisible force crushing him from every direction. The boy sat on the couch, wrapped up in his huge blanket, providing him with little comfort as he shivered again and again with fear

Damn his best friend Scott and his stupid bet.

"Just admit it Stiles. You're scared" Scott grinned at Stiles who rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic way to convince him to watch world's so-called scariest movie "It's not going to work Scott. I'm not going to watch some stupid movie in which a doll wakes up at night and transforms into eight legged monster to kill her owner"

Scott shrugged "I watched it three times with Allison. Guess she is more man than you are"

Stiles slammed on the gas pedal

Yeah so Stiles did watch the movie (alone) and now he was terrified to death. Atleast Scott wasn't there to witness how he was shaking like a leaf in the storm "I hate you Scott McCall" he mumbled ducking his head under the blanket. He couldn't even go to sleep in his own bed. What if the doll came crawling under his sheets and jumped on his chest or..clung to his throat and squeeze the life out of him with her monster claws or...

_CREAK...._

Stiles's eyes widened and his eyeballs shifted from side to side as if playing a ping pong. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SOUND!?

_CRASH...._

Stiles gulped down the heavy lump and spoke in shaky voice "Com...Come out! I'm not scared of you... but remember I've poison-pointed needles and I'm not afraid to use it..." 

_SQUEAK..._

"You know what.." Stiles laughed nervously "Don't come out! You're probably comfortable wherever you are"

Stiles snuggled closer in his blankets and started rambling as if he talking to the doll in the movie "Look I've done nothing to you! If I've somehow managed to offended you... which is nearly impossible since I'm down to earth.. kinda cute guy... but please don't rip my jaw out or crawl on my window. You can brag your friends and family that you scared the crap out of me but please leave me alone" 

_LOUD CRASH!!_

"Aaaah!" Stiles shrieked and jumped from the couch "I can't do this anymore. I've to find help!" he looked around for his phone but couldn't find the device "Oh my God... she took my cell!"

Stiles ran out of the house like an insane man who had just escaped from asylum. The first thing that came into his mind was to bang on his neighbour's door "Help! I need help! Please open the door!"

It took another round of loud banging before the door finally flew open and Stiles almost forgot why he was knocking on the first place. Wow! His neighbour was so handsome and hulk-kinda guy. Atleast he would be able to kick the doll's ass "Hi.." he sighed with a melting smile

Derek scowled at guy who disturbed his sleep

Stiles cleared his throat "I..I mean what happened to the old lady that lived here?"

"She died two days back so I moved in" replied Derek with confused expression

Stiles's eyes widened "Was she killed by the doll?"

Derek frowned at the new face... okay cute and adorable new face "What!? Who are you anyways? Do you even know what time it is?"

Stiles blinked from his train of thoughts and squeaked out loud "I live next door and I'm in trouble! Please Call 911!"

"Why? What happened?'

Stiles glanced at his closed door "There is a doll in my house who wants to kill me"

Derek stared at Stiles for good twenty seconds "Excuse me? Did you just say a doll is trying to kill you?"

"YES! CALL 911!"

"Are you crazy? There is no such thing as killer doll"

"There is!" Stiles whined and shivered with fear "She was there in the Thirteenth Floor and now she's in my apartment"

Derek wanted to laugh but stopped himself. Now he knew what exactly was the matter with his neighbour. He had heard about the latest horror movie Thirteenth Floor and how it was considered to be the scariest movie. Poor boy must have seen the movie which scared the wits out of him "Ah... relax....you are...?"

"Sti...Stiles"

Derek gave a soft smile "Relax Stiles. Why not you sit down on my couch while I go deal with the doll"

Stiles's eyes went huge at Derek's words "No! What if the doll jumps out of the refrigerator or leaps on you from the ceiling or.. or worse! She could kill you! I don't want to be responsible for the dead of an handsome guy like you... I mean that would be such a waste.. .and.. " he clamped his mouth shut and mumbled an apology "..'orry"

Derek smriked and patted on Stiles's shoulder. He guided him inside and made him sit on the couch "Wait here okay. I'll go check your apartment"

Stiles swallowed thickly "Please be careful... it has claws too"

Derek nodded seriously "I promise to be careful"

"And you'll call 911 if it gets too creepy?"

"Will do that too" Derek walked out of his apartment and pushed Stiles's door open

"BOO!"

Derek jumped and stood in fighting stance, ready to fight whatever had scared Stiles and saw a boy walk towards him "Who are you? Where is Stiles?"

"In my house...wait... who are you and what's going on here?"

Scott laughed "I knew he would run in fright after watching that movie"

"What?"

"I even added my special sound effects to creep the hell out of him" Scott laughed holding his stomach

Derek glared at the boy "This isn't funny. Stiles is really freaked out right now. You shouldn't have..."

"Relax. He'll be fine tomorrow morning. Besides I know you'll take care of him right? Tell him I'll see him at college" Scott winked and left the house even before Derek could stop him "Great"

When Derek came back to his apartment he was surprised to see Stiles had fallen asleep on his couch. The boy had one hand placed under his head and other dangled down. His legs were bend up to his stomach and looked relaxed and peaceful. Dark curls naturally splayed of the forehead and lips slightly parted as he slept.

Derek sighed at his unannounced visitor and covered him with a blanket. His mind went in fast drive, thinking what he was going to cook for breakfast for his guest "Goodnight Stiles" he whispered softly

STILES'S APARTMENT

A red headed doll wearing a black cloak floated around the hall. A maniacal laughter erupted from her mouth and head twisted 180°. She couldn't wait for the boy to come back....

Guess the doll had found a new hobby....even if she was DEAD!

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
